The kids are all awesome!
by thiscouldbealittlemoresonic
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots about Cas and Deans daughters, Lizzy and Lily (I was in an L-ish mood) and their cousins Mary John and Bobby. Basiclly how Cas and that stupid human of his deal with being parents. Sort of a sequel to my other story The Runaway Winchester, you don't need to have read that to enjoy this so please give it a chance and read and review!


**I tried this before and only like twelve people read it so here we go again with the updated version. Reviews and follows make me write more just BTdubs **

**So this is sort of a sequel to my other story The Runaway Winchester but just so you can enjoy this with out reading through that here's a recap.**

**Sam have a twin sister, also named Sam. They thought she died while they were on a hunt when she was thirteen but actually she ranaway and started a new life (Runaway Winchester, get it). She married this guy named Tom and they have three ****children, Mary, Dean and Bobby. Dean and Cas got together and adopted two girls, Lizzy and Lily. Everything else is pretty much explained in the chapter if you have any questions or if you have any moments you'd like to see: Ex. first date, first steps. ect... leave me a review and I'll try to meet all your needs.**

**Ages of charcters**

**Lizzy:5**

**(Sam's kid)Dean , Everybody is gonna call him Junior: 10**

**Lily&amp;Bobby: 2**

**Mary:13**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala up to Park View Elementary trying to keep his hand's from shaking on the wheel. He turned around to look at the little girl in the backseat, her red hair was pulled back in a sloppy pony-tail. "Ready for your first day, Lizzy?" he asked her.

Lizzy grinned ear to ear bouncing up and down in her seat, "Yeah." Dean got out of the car and opened the five year old's door for her. "Are you gonna bick me up, Daddy?" she asked suddenly. Dean and Cas were getting worried that her speech problems were more than just childish mispronunciation.

"No, I have to work, Papa's gonna get you and Junior after school."

Lizzy pulled a batman backpack out of the car before closing the door, "What was your first day of kindergarten like?"

Dean winced thinking about all the times he hadn't even bothered to go to school because he's had to take care of the twins, "It was fun, but I was really happy to get home so I could see your aunt and uncle."

"Is Lily gonna be home with just Baba all day?" the five year old grabbed Deans hand and started dragging him towards the big white and blue kindergarten building.

"No, they're going swimming with Bobby." Dean imagined Cas trying to keep up with the two hyperactive toddlers in the water and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny Daddy?"

"Nothing," he reached out to ruffle the kids hair but she dodged his hand giggling happily.

Dean walked his daughter right up to her classroom door before the five year old spoke again, "When will Aunt Sam be home?" **(I'm calling my OC Sam and Samuel Sammy k? Bye)**

Dean tried to steal his nerves, Sam was away on a case that turned out to be a haunting, the ghost usually only went after men but the thought of his little sister digging up a grave with a vengeful spirit breathing down her neck didn't sit well with him. "She'll be back before you know it."

Lizzy frowned at the answer but she was to distracted by everything around her to worry about her aunt anymore. "Daddy?" her eyes were big and fearful now, "I don't want to go to school."

Dean crouched down and pulled the little girl into his arms, "You'll have fun," he told her, his eyes were on a blond haired little boy who was watching them through the classroom window, "You'll get to learn stuff and soon you'll be able to read as good Dean and Mary." Lizzy buried her head in his canvas jacket, "I bet you'll make some good friends too."

Lizzy's eyes were rimmed in red. "Ok." Just like that she was back to being a excited little kid, sometimes she astounded Dean she'd always been able to adapt quickly. The day they picked her and Lily up from the orphanage they hadn't even left the building before she'd started calling them Daddy and Papa. She gave him one last hug before running into the class. Her sneakers had oil smudged on them form hanging around the garage where Dean worked (He ran it that's what he did, but don't tell the owner that). Dean was pretty sure she'd be able to build a car form the ground up before she could drive.

* * *

When Lizzy walked into the classroom everyone turned to look at her, she noticed that all the other girls were in skirts or dresses, at the very least something pink. Her jeans had a pink stain on them from helping Daddy and Papa paint Lily's room, but her t-shirt was gray and her jacket used to be Junior's so it was dark blue.

One of the boys came up to her, his cheeks tinged red, "Hi," he said holding out his hand, "I'm Peter Harris, who are you?"

Lizzy shook his hand forcefully like Daddy had showed her, "Nice to meet you Beter Harris, I'm Lizzy Winchester."

The boy laughed, "Well Lizzy Winchester do you want to play Lego's with me?" Lizzy nodded her head quickly, "When's your birthday?"

"October eighth, when's yours?" Lizzy started putting the Lego's together into a short sword like that one Papa kept in the key basket (That sounds incredibly safe don't you think?).

"Yesterday," Peter puffed out his chest, "I'm five now," the blond haired boy was building a wall out of blue and green bricks. The rest of the of the morning the two kids spent in companionable silence.

When the day was over the teacher had the kids pack up and wait for their parents on the wall out side the room. Lizzy's batman backpack was leaning on Peters light blue one as the two kids talked about what they had done that day.

Peter didn't like when the teacher made them tell the class about themselves stating simply that he liked the color purple before sitting back down. Lizzy was more focused on the toy car she'd kept in her pocket and had been rolling around in the inside of her desk throughout the introduction.

When a silver mini-van pulled up Lizzy jumped up, "Baba!" a tall man with wet dark hair wearing old jeans and a rumpled white dress shirt. "Beter come meet my Baba!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards Cas.

Cas crouched down to the kids level, "Who is this?"

"Baba this is Beter, we blayed together today." Cas looked at the blond boy.

"It's nice to meet you Peter. What did you to play?" Cas took Lizzy's bag and put it in the front seat of the car.

"We built stuff with Lego's and raced cars. It's nice to meet you Mr. Winchester." Peter rocked back and forth on his heals looking around the lot for his own parent.

Cas laughed a little to himself; he and Dean still hadn't gotten married yet and the name on his drivers license was Novak, but he didn't mind the kid calling him that, "It's nice to meet you as well, I need to locate Lizzy's cousin now but I hope we will get to know you better soon." Cas gave the kid a kind smile, something he'd gotten better at over the past two years.

Peter rushed off back to the wall as Junior walked up to them, "Hey Uncle Cas," his dance bag was over his shoulder and his backpack was on the other, "Are you taking me to class?" his blond hair was nearly in his eyes and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yes," the angel replied, "Your mother called, she says that she will be back before the end of the week and to tell you to be good at school."

The three piled into the car with Juniot in the front seat, he turned the radio to a random station and the words of some popular song about getting dumped oozed through he speakers, he turned the radio off.

**What did you think? Any request for other moments? Leave me a review please, other wise I will be forced to feed my brother to the dragon in our back yard, reviews are his favorite food and I really don't need a hungry dragon on my hands.**


End file.
